Five Kisses that Lead to Sex
by drewandian
Summary: the title says it all includes spoilers for "The Eye/The Storm", "Intruder" and "Echoes"


**Five Kisses That Lead to Sex**

John finds Elizabeth on her balcony, watching the remnants of the storm as they batter the shield. She's got her back to him, her arms wrapped around her middle.

"Hey. Rodney wanted me to let you know that he's getting ready to power down the shield-" John frowns when all he gets in response is a slight nod. He walks over and stands beside her; takes in her profile, the shadows in her eyes.

She looks lost and he can't help himself. He pulls her into his arms, ready to offer silent comfort and support.

Elizabeth meets his eyes as he pulls her into an embrace and he can see something snap. John recognizes that look; the look of someone who has seen her life flash before her eyes not once, but twice within the last twenty four hours. Before he has a chance to reassure her, to tell her she's going to be all right, her lips crash into his and she is kissing him relentlessly.

The kiss is sloppy and frantic and not at all how John imagined their first kiss would be. It's very unlike the Elizabeth he has come to know and it stirs up feelings John was only beginning to realize he had for her. Before he can stop himself, he's kissing her back, his fingers tangling in her still-damp curls.

Her hands are working his belt buckle before he can even realize what she's doing. He lets her pin him against a wall, helps her push their clothes out of the way. She's aggressive and focused and he realizes that he doesn't want her to stop, even though stopping her is the one thing he _should_ do.

He groans into her mouth when her hand wraps around his hardening cock, his hips involuntarily pumping against her as she teases him until he is fully erect and aching for her. John lets Elizabeth have her way with him; his head falls back when he feels her moist heat surround him.

She works her hips against him roughly, almost frantically, her hand moving down to where their bodies meet, her fingers working her clit roughly while he simply holds on, afraid that letting go would break the spell.

Her green eyes, still full of shadows, meet his hazel eyes just as she comes, his name barely a whisper on her lips. He can see the battle waging there, behind the shadows; the need for control, the desire to feel warm and alive again; the fear that no one will be able to find her, to save her. He thrusts into her one last time, never breaking eye contact as he finds his release. They stand there, clinging to one another, their breathing heavy and erratic, until their bodies finally begin to relax.

He can see the moment she's come back to herself and realizes what she's –they've- just done. Her face flushes pink, her eyes widen and a hand comes to her mouth.

"Oh, God! John, I'm sorry-" her eyes well with tears, one slides down her cheek and she tries to turn away from him.

John reaches up, brushes the tear away with his thumb and kisses her gently. "No. Don't be. I'm not."

Elizabeth offers him a watery smile and looks down, suddenly shy and uncomfortable. John pulls her to him and wraps his arms around her, vowing then and there to do everything he can to remind her that she never has to feel that lost again.

**~*~*~*~*~*~***

Elizabeth's not at all surprised to find John sitting in the ship's restaurant. They've been on the Daedalus for almost two weeks now and seem to have fallen into a habit of meeting up in the mess area in the wee hours of the morning.

What does surprise her, however, is how just seeing the back of his head, covered with all that dark messy hair, is enough to make her heart start to race. Or how her lips tingle with the memory of the kisses they shared on the balcony after the storm.

Her pride and her ego are still suffering from the blow they'd gotten when Simon revealed that he had moved on some time ago. She wasn't hurt or sad; just angry. And frustrated. And she realized that she'd left Simon the day Kolya had tried to pull her through the 'gate with him; when she'd used John to find her way back in the most primal way she could think of.

It's all she can think about now as she approaches him as he sits with his back to her, seemingly unaware of her presence.

He turns just as she draws level with him, flashes her one of his patented smirks and opens his mouth to say something that is undoubtedly cheeky and flirty. Before he can say a word, she puts a hand behind his head, drops her face to his, and kisses him hesitantly.

John grunts in surprise before his brain kicks in and he realizes that she's looking at him expectantly for a response. He reaches up, tangles his fingers in her curls, and draws her lips to his. He kisses her firmly, leaving no room for doubt in her mind.

Elizabeth breaks the kiss, gasping for air, her lips tingling from the little bit of stubble on John's face. Her stormy green eyes meet his hazel eyes, darkened with desire. She licks her lips and grins lasciviously at him. Inspiration strikes her and she drops to her knees; she moves under the table and begins to undo and remove his pants.

John's breathing speeds up when he realizes what she's about to do and he lifts his hips to help her pull his pants and boxers down to his knees. He slides down in his chair to give her better access, closes his eyes and groans when he feels her long, slender fingers around his rapidly hardening cock.

Elizabeth strokes his shaft slowly, teasing him until he's fully erect, before taking the tip into her mouth.

The thought that this isn't really the best place for this crosses John's mind briefly before Elizabeth wraps her tongue around the head of his cock and chases the thought away. He groans as she moves her tongue slowly and firmly down the length of his shaft, taking his entire cock into her mouth and suckling it gently.

His hips buck and he's just about to moan "harder" when he hears a voice in the hallway, heading right toward him.

"Sheppard!" Rodney shouts, which causes John to jump, his eyes flying open. He bites the inside of his lip to keep from groaning as Elizabeth lets out a moan, her head making contact with the table as John suddenly moves. "Oh, there you are! I've been looking all over for you-" Rodney begins to ramble on, but John honestly has no idea what he's saying.

All John can focus on is the moist heat of Elizabeth's mouth and tongue as she teases his cock. She uses her teeth and tongue to nibble, nip and lick him, driving him wild. He's fairly sure he'll end up biting a hole through his lip if Rodney doesn't leave soon.

"Rodney, " he growls through clenched teeth. "Can't this wait till morning?" It takes everything John has in him to keep his breathing even as Elizabeth increases the suction on his cock and takes his entire length in again. His fists are clenched on the table and he's fighting the urge to buck his hips into her face as Rodney ignores him and continues to ramble on.

"Hey, are you feeling okay?" Rodney finally asks, as he notices the flush on John's neck and the thin sheen of sweat on his face and moves away slightly. "If you're sick you should go to the infirmary. You don't want to contaminate the entire ship."

"Thanks Rodney, but I'm fine-" John manages to grunt out. Rodney nods slightly and stands to leave, clearly worried that he'll catch whatever it is that he thinks John's suffering from. John mumbles a good bye and breathes a sigh of relief as Rodney hurries away just as the pressure becomes too much and his hips involuntarily thrust into Elizabeth's face as he comes.

John slumps into his chair as the tension leaves his body and he struggles to catch his breath as Elizabeth crawls out from under the table. She grins at him and kisses him tenderly, her hands coming up to cup his face. He can taste himself on her lips and groans.

"That was close." She murmurs against his mouth. "Do you think he knew?"

"Nah…its McKay…he's usually pretty oblivious to anything that doesn't directly involve him." John answers with a smirk. His arm snakes up to wrap around her waist and he pulls her close. He buries his face in her stomach and groans at the scent of her arousal.

"Whaddya say we find somewhere a little less public?" he mumbles into her stomach, hurriedly pulling his boxers and pants back up and dragging Elizabeth back to his quarters.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

Elizabeth hurries down the hall, aware that she only has ten minutes before her meeting with Caldwell. She checks her data pad as she walks, only vaguely paying attention to the people who walk past, murmurs hello back when appropriate.

She passes a storage closet and lets out a squeak when a hand darts out and closes around her arm, pulling her into the closet as the other hand pushes the door shut behind her.

His mouth covers hers before she can speak; his tongue traces her lower lip. Her mouth opens involuntarily and she's kissing him back with an uncharacteristic wild abandon before she remembers her meeting.

She pushes him away, panting slightly. "Wait...I don't have time for this..." she starts, meeting his lust-filled hazel eyes with her shining green ones. She sighs, pulls him closer, murmurs something that sounds like "screw it" against his mouth and is kissing him again before he has a chance to answer.

Her hands are at his belt before she can think twice; pushes his pants and boxers away roughly. He moves her pants away just as quickly; eagerly pushes up her shirt and bra, bares her breasts and suckles them hungrily.

Her head falls back and she moans; guides him into her a little more roughly than normal, her lust making her mind hazy.

He grunts as he enters her, pumps against her hard and fast, moans her name against her skin. He moves a hand between them, circling his thumb over her clit as he continues to suckle and nibble her breast.

She comes with a low groan, holds onto him to keep from falling to the floor. He rides out her orgasm before pumping into her again, harder, faster, more frantically.

He shudders, groans, and bites the fleshy part of her breast as he comes. He licks the bite mark he's left, soothes away the sting, before pulling back and helping her straighten her bra and shirt.

They pull their clothes back on and Elizabeth glares at his smirk as she smoothes down her shirt. She checks her watch, confirms that she has two minutes till her meeting with Caldwell; a meeting she _definitely _ isn't interested in at all now.

John peeks out the door, as if to be sure that the coast is clear and sends her out of the closet with a quick kiss.

"Enjoy your meeting!" he laughs as she glares back at him one last time. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*

"-and the whales have gone back out to sea?" Elizabeth looks expectantly at Rodney, who nods.

"All except Sam. Seems he wants to stick around for a bit." Rodney grins, ignoring John's eye-rolling and Teyla's sigh.

"Well then, I guess that's all for now. Don't forget to get your reports to me by tomorrow afternoon." Elizabeth is still speaking a little louder than necessary, her hearing having not completely gotten back to normal yet. John bites back a smirk as he and his teams gathers up their papers and begin to file out of the briefing room.

John closes the door behind Teyla, locks it, and turns to look at Elizabeth. She is still getting her things together and hasn't noticed that he's still there.

"Still having trouble hearing?" he asks, his lips right by her ear, his warm, moist breath sending a shiver down her spine.

She nods. "Carson says-" she stops, sighs, and starts again, more quietly. "Carson says it'll get better gradually and that I just have to be patient." She turns around to face him, her breath catching when she realizes how close he's standing to her.

"Yeah. It's annoying, but it goes away pretty quickly." John stutters, licks his lips when Elizabeth's eyes meet his.

"I'm still a little fuzzy on everything that happened after I fainted. Did you _really_ carry me to the infirmary?" she asks, raising an eyebrow at him.

"It was instinct." He shrugs. He can't tell her that his heart leapt to his throat when he saw her collapse. Or that all he could think was that she needed Carson and that he didn't trust anyone else to get her to him fast enough. Or that he didn't want anyone else's hands on her but his.

He wants to tell her, but that's not the nature of their relationship. It's purely been a physical give and take in times of duress and he's not about to lose the little bit he's got.

So, instead of telling her, he cups her face in his hands and kisses her deeply, probing her mouth with his tongue, until she's gasping for breath.

He backs her toward the table, nibbling her jaw and working his way down her neck. She moans lightly when his hands find their way under her shirt and pushes her bra away. His thumbs tease her nipples into hard peaks before he moves to pull her shirt over her head.

He reaches around to undo the clasp of her bra, pushes it out of the way and moves to take off her pants. They pool at her feet as she works his belt buckle open. It doesn't take Elizabeth long to remove John's clothes; she steps back once they're both naked and meets his eyes.

Her breath hitches in surprise at what she sees there, his feelings clearly written in the hazel depths. The intensity makes her head spin a little and her knees go weak.

"Whoa! You ok?" John's arms wrap around her, holding her up and helping her balance. She nods, not trusting her voice, and kisses him gently.

It had never occurred to her that he might feel the same way she has for years now.

Convinced that she's going to be ok, John's hands move to her hips and he begins kissing her again. He lifts her onto the edge of the table, pulling her core flush to him. She moans at the contact and leans back on the table, supporting herself with her elbows as she raises her knees, providing him better access.

He can feel the heat radiating from her and is aching to bury himself in it. He slowly pushes into her, groaning her name as she stretches around him. He keeps going, pushing till he's buried completely into her, her legs wrapping instinctively around his waist. He pulls her upper body up to meet his in a tight embrace and buries his face in her curls, breathing in her scent before beginning to pump in and out of her slowly.

They move slowly together, without the urgency they've felt in the past. Something has shifted in their relationship – the need is still prominent but the aggression has made way for something deeper.

John leans down and suckles Elizabeth's breast hungrily and her head falls back as she moans his name. Before too long, the slow pace begins to be maddening and John can't hold back anymore. He pumps into her harder, faster, his hand dropping between them so he can tease her clit with his thumb.

She comes with a shudder, calling his name loudly, not caring that they're in the briefing room and that someone passing in the hall might hear. He pumps into a few more times, the tightening of her muscles throwing him over the edge. He comes forcefully, burying his face in the crook of her neck until he has completely emptied himself into her.

They cling to one another tightly, almost afraid to let go; afraid everything will fall apart if they do.

They're breathing slowly returns to normal and she lowers her feet to the floor. Their eyes meet and John smiles sheepishly at Elizabeth. She cups his cheek and kisses him once more before sliding off of the table and gathering her clothes.

They dress in silence and John can't help but worry that maybe this shift in their relationship is too much. He's given away a lot more than he'd intended to and for probably the first time since they left for Atlantis, he can't read Elizabeth's reaction.

She turns to him as she smoothes her shirt over her stomach and grins, taking a minute to remember to try to keep her voice down. "Well, post-mission briefings won't ever be the same." She quips, raising an eyebrow at him. She takes his hand and squeezes it, her eyes full of a warm light that John has no problem reading.

~*~*~*~*~*~*

John finds Elizabeth standing on the balcony, her arms wrapped around her middle, the gentle breeze lifting her curls and blowing them around her face. She looks content and happy, relaxed for the first time in a long time.

He walks up behind her, wraps his arms around her waist and rests his hands on her slightly rounded belly. He nuzzles her neck with his nose and smiles when she sighs and leans into him.

"Ya know, we owe a lot to this balcony." He murmurs and she chuckles softly.

"And Kolya-" she adds with a shiver. She feels him nod against her neck as his arms tighten around her. She turns in his arms and meets his eyes. "I never did thank you for saving me that day-"

He cuts her off with a laugh. "Not in so many words, no. But I think I got the message all the same." His eyes twinkle with laughter and he leans in to kiss her gently.

Elizabeth leans right back in and deepens the kiss when he tries to pull away, causing his eyebrows to rise in surprise.

"Feeling better, huh?" he mumbles against her lips, shuddering slightly as her hands work their way up under his shirt and over his nipples lightly.

"Much better. I think I've seen the end of the 24 hour morning sickness finally." She grins at the response she can illicit with her touch and flicks her thumbs over his nipples one last time before working her hands down to his belt. She claims his mouth with hers again, kissing him more aggressively.

John runs his hands over her belly again, unable to stop the ear to ear grin that forms. He did that- he made that happen- and he couldn't be happier. It feels good to know that some good has come from all the bad they've seen in the past few years.

Elizabeth becomes impatient and quickly pushes his clothes away as she backs him into their quarters toward the bed, leaving a trail of discarded clothing in their wake. He helps her out of her clothes and stands back to take in her naked form.

She blushes slightly under his scrutiny, still a little uncomfortable with her changing body, and takes his hand, running her finger over the band he wears. They certainly have come a long way since the day she accosted him on the balcony outside of her office.

John murmurs something that sounds like "so beautiful" and drops his head to kiss his way down her neck, suckling her breasts gently before moving down to plant a warm kiss on her belly. She pulls his mouth back up to hers and pushes him back onto the bed.

She moves to straddle him, taking in his length slowly, gives her body a chance to stretch and adjust to him, to remember the feel of him buried deep inside of her. She's been too sick to be interested in making love to her husband and he hasn't pushed it.

He moans at the feel of her moist heat wrapped around him; marvels at the subtle difference in the way her pregnant body feels above him. He puts his hands on her hips as she begins to rock against him slowly, her hands on his abdomen for leverage and balance.

They take it slowly and Elizabeth marvels at the contrast between this sweet, slow love making and the raw, aggressive sex that started it all.

Soon the slow pace become maddeningly so and they begin to move against one another faster, more frantically. John's hands come up to cup Elizabeth's breasts, teasing her nipples into hard peaks. She leans down to kiss him, the angle creates more friction against her clit, and it doesn't take long for her hyper-sensitive body to react. She comes quickly, squeezing John hard; his orgasm follows hers by seconds.

When Elizabeth's body relaxes she slowly rolls off of John, snuggling beside him. She rests her head on his shoulder and lazily draws patterns in his chest hair as he catches his breath.

All those years ago, John had vowed to do everything in his power to keep Elizabeth safe and whole. Laying here, his arms wrapped around his wife and unborn baby, he knows that he's accomplished what is quite possibly the most important mission he's ever set out on.

John looks down at Elizabeth, kisses the tip of her nose and smiles as she yawns and gives him sleepy smile. He pulls a thin blanket over their naked bodies and holds her as she drifts off to sleep, content to simply be.


End file.
